Deadpool's Dream
by deadpoolhulk
Summary: what deadpool dreams about each night.


...on a moon made of microsoft there was a whale in a suit who danced under the water tree with the prince of the imps.

while pixies pranced in honour of the fire overlord of raisins and honey

the imp smiled, happy to see the sweet pixies prance and joined in the praise of the overlord. the whale stayed behind

meanwhile, thousands of caterpillars away...

the goldfish cat strummed his mighty flute of oblivion, and it was written that farts will be our gods

but the pixies soon grew tiered of the farts and remembered the time where the fire lords ruled in peace. and so they set out to topple the dark gods of foul smelling winds

they faced many challenges in their quest, such as the eagles of custard trees, and the mighty jelly phallus of spiked penetration

as well as the dreaded bug bear doodle sword who killied without blinking and thought without penertrating.

but through these battles, the pixies grew stronger, but at the cost of many scorpion pies

and soon, the forces were sad, and only skuttled two or three times a day. that was when it started to rain clowns.  
>the pixies were jolly again<p>

after many days of trudging through the macaroni forest, the pixies fought the goldfish cat, and ate its many hearts of eyes

the cat smiled and laughed as it fought, "Fools!" it declared, "you are all fools to think that heroes can still be. but brave fools none the less." and so the blind old goldfish cat did join the army of pixies, imps and clowns.

but the fart gods were not pleased. as they sat on their anus thrones in the heavens of glass ducks, they declared the world below to be cast into eternal juice

and just as the juice fell over the earphone moon, and the milk sun. a voice cried out: "My people! TO WAR!" it was the king of the foam men

the foam armies rose to arms, and donned their armour of recycled jam, and rode to the heavens in lilley pastes to face the gods in corporal wombat

and as the army of good stood before the gates of plugs, protecting the fart city of pineaple. a song was sung. a song that all but the little ble ferrets knew the words too. the song of car keys.

the song echoed through the land of toenails, and their inhabitants chanted the lyrics of strangled ketchup with a force of a thousand slugs

and the fart king laughed to see such fun and shot the dish as he ran away with the spoon. an act so evil that the crown of hats and the hat of thrones itself sank into a state of dispare

but the pixies' alliance with the goldfish cat was not forgotten, and with the stringed flute in foot, the cats in the cradle rode to the moon to start a new life in cheese

the cradle hated cheese. and immedietly left, dropping to earth at the speed of 1587 pickles a minute, slamming into the fart king with enough strength to squaddle his flingnibbits.

with his last breath, the fart king cursed the spiders, for it was they who began the song of car keys, and he died alone in apricots and mushrooms of a grave

and then the army parted to allow the whale through, and doth the whale did cough up the old man of whispers and upon landing on the corpse of the fart king, he did declare that the overlord of fire would return in "from russia with love" but it would be a different actor playing him.

and what was this actor's name, oh mighty squid of platypuss?

terosterwallywallybingbong the third.

of course! and it was osterosterwallywallybingbong's destiny to lead the revolution of fire overlords againts the mouldy salad of math!

they knew this because when he was born, the first thing that happened was a lightningbolt made of frogs blew a dog made of cabbage into the eye of the hospitals book.

the book fell into the spanners of the math salad, and with its undying undead power, he used it to rule the door handle for a hundered beds!

and then the maths sallad realised the dreaded truth. it was a Zoey.

the Zoeys were the most feared salad on the lego brick. even the space toads feared them and their unmatched stockings of unmatchable force!

And then Deadpool woke up!


End file.
